FAITH OF MY FATHERS
by Firewolfe
Summary: A commander decides how he will lead. How his burden is lightened by the ones who came before. TOS BSG. A series of short stories about Faith.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not won Battlestar Galactica it belongs to it's creators and the corporations. I am only borrowing The Original series Universe for a while.

Summary: How a commander decides to lead.

By : FireStar

2006.07.12

**Faith of My Fathers**

**Adama's Journals **

He opened the book and read:

I sit here in my ready room and I am starring at a battered worn book. This book that has sustained me through our long journey. When ever I have been weak or lost I have opened this book and read. In it I have found the strength and wisdom to carry on. Many yearns ago I was a student at the great temple on Caprica. Here I learned about the past and the Lord's of Kobol. How in ancient ships they left our home world and traveled to the stars to find a new safe home for the twelve tribes of man. They had faith and trust in a higher power. When the ninth Lord of Kobol sent then forth he knew that their journey would be long and harsh. He had them take every living thing that they could and store it in their ships. The people themselves were packed tightly into over 100,000 small ships. Ships that had few defenses and could not even travel the speed of light. The largest of the ships were called FireStar's and they were the guardians of the people. These great ships had to defend the last of humanity against pirates, scavengers and enemies to bring them to the system that would eventually hold the colonies.

The Klaxons rang and Apollo looked up. He had been so absorbed in reading his fathers words. He closed the journal and the Book of the word. Back to work he would have to explore Faith and Hope latter.

Commander Apollo of the Battle star Galactrica took a deep breath and stroked the book of the Word. Faith of my Father. "Please Lord protect our people once more."

Apollo had not been a very religious man but now this book gave him hope. If faith had guided his father for 25 yearns it would guide him now too. For he had always trusted Adama and Adama trusted in the Lords. In the End the Commander had been at Peace. Maybe he would try this Faith thing and see if it would lighten his heart and soul.

TBC………


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not won Battlestar Galactica it belongs to it's creators and the corporations. I am only borrowing The Original series Universe for a while.

Summary: How a commander decides to lead.

By : FireStar

2006.07.12

**Faith of My Fathers**

**Adama's Journals **

Part Two Athena's Challenge

"OH God !" Athena said as she watched the scanner. There were hundreds of contacts. She swallowed hard as she looked over at President Tigh. Boomer came up to her side and took her hand for a brief moment squeezing it.

"Colonel Athena , Colonel Boomer we have multiple contacts they are cylon. " Ensign Bergess said He looked at her worried.

Boomer took a deep breath and looking at his wife he said " I am for my viper. Hold down the fort?"

Athena nodded as he sprinted off to join their squadrons. She said a silent prayer. "Launch all vipers and have the crews prepare for refueling and rearming. Activate all weapons and order the fleet to defense formation Beta gamma sigma four." Athena took a calming breath as she took command of the Galactica with such overwhelming odds even Apollo be in a viper. It was up to her to hold the Galactica together as her commander took the battle to the cylons. As the second in command of this great ship she was worried. Mentally she reviewed the squadrons. Blue lead by Starbuck, Red by Jolly, Green by Giles . Then there were the squadrons that had come from the Pegasus Silver lead by Sheba and Bronze by Bo jay. They had the Gold Squadron now lead by Greenbean but they were young cadets. The fleet had for the first time in many years two battle stars worth of vipers but would it be enough? She hoped the improvements added to the civilian ships would also be a nasty shock to their enemies. Each ship now had several laser or rail guns attached to them. And several ships also had Vipers. The now infamous Purple Squadron of reserve fighters. _Still_ , Athena thought we are out numbered. _There has to be at least a two to one ratio_. Sighing she composed herself. The strike Commander Colonel Boomer and their Commander Apollo would guard the fleet well.

"Lets do this." _Please lord keep my family safe. _Adama had gifted her with Faith and she would have to believe they could win. They were stronger now then they had been in yearns_. Faith…. Father give me your faith! _Athena prayed.

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not won Battlestar Galactica it belongs to it's creators and the corporations. I am only borrowing The Original series Universe for a while.

Summary: How a commander decides to lead.

By : FireStar

2006.07.12

**Faith of My Fathers**

Part 3 Starbuck's Luck

_Damn here we go again! _Starbuck thought as he launched his viper. _Well here is hoping the ole Starbuck luck don't fail me now._

Starbuck shot through the space and fired on the first of many raiders. In battle they were out number as always_. Just once Lord I would love to have them out gunned. _

Just then.

"On your Tail Starbuck." Cree called.

"Hey now worries." Starbuck shouted back as his ship was hit with a glancing blow. Had his former student not warned him it would have all been over. As it was he was badly damaged. Having no choice the Starbuck headed back to the Galactica. "Hey ah Athena I need some room there."

"You are clear Starbuck ." His old friend said She bite back her worry as the Starbuck came in "Hot!"

_Please Lord don't let me take out the bay. _He prayed the ship bounced once then twice and skidded to a halt. Starbuck climbed out shaky.

"Man you gota be the luckiest man alive." A tech shouted.

Starbuck turned and saw his ship a flame and it was in pieces. He swallowed hard. "No… It was the Lord's good grace." _I will never doubt again he thought. Adama was right faith and prayer can work a miracles. _

Cassiopia came running to him and hugged him. "I always told you it was more then luck."

"I know faith…" Starbuck said hugging his beloved wife to him. _Maybe his luck was simply faith?_

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not won Battlestar Galactica it belongs to it's creators and the corporations. I am only borrowing The Original series Universe for a while.

Summary: How a commander decides to lead.

By : FireStar

2006.07.12

**Faith of My Fathers**

Part Four Boxey's Questions Himself

The raiders came at the fleet full force as always and the warriors launched to meet them. The Cadets of Gold Squadron all prepared to launch.

Cadet Lt. Boxey looked at a picture in his cockpit. It was of his family Commander Adama, His Father, Mother and Aunt Athena. He swallowed hard as he launched he would not let any of them down. _Grandfather watch over me. I am afraid I will fail._

In his mind he suddenly felt a strange peace. _Have faith Boxey. You can do this. You are well trained and have the skills. You must trust in the Lords to keep you safe. And if you somehow fall know we are here to welcome you home._

The voice was soft and sweet and he could almost hear his mother voice. He would be fine he was a warrior and he could do this. He had a job to do and being afraid would not get it done. It might be his first battle in the cockpit but he knew life could end even on a larger ship. No he was ready and he would do all he could to keep his remaining family safe. _I have faith mother, grandfather please make sure I do not mess up._

The ship launched and he was quickly engaging their enemy. As he destroyed the first one he felt peace come over him. He was a warrior and he could do this. He rolled his viper and hit his turbos diving into the incoming raiders with no fear because he knew weather he lived or died this day he would be in the end with his loved ones.

TBC….


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: I do not own BSG or its characters. This work is just a fan fiction to clsoe out lose ends. The author only wishes to satisfy her muse. Please review if you would like more as it is the only reward the auther may accept.

Part Five A President's Agony PG

_Oh Lord I had hoped we had finally lost those mechanical monsters. It is not as if we are a threat. Old friend I wish you were here. They are all looking for a miracle a rodent out of the hat. Adama I am not you. I never had your faith. My dear friend if you are there please, please put in a good word for us._

The President of the council of the 12 Tigh looked out and said "Put me on Uni Com."

Colonel Athena did so immediately.

"People of the fleet it seems the cylons have once more found us. I ask everyone to remain calm. We will protect you. Please take a moment and pray. For surely we will need assistance. To our fine warriors who will soon defend us with their live. May the Lord's of Kobol be with you and keep you safe. Have faith and fight well."

Tigh motioned for the com to be cut. _Please Lord have mercy on the fleet and out people. I am unworthy to be their leader but know I would gladly trade my life for them. Adama old friend I never was as faithful as you so please help me believe. For I do not know if there is a God but I always had faith in you. If you say he is there for us then I believe._

_Faith of my fathers please remember your lost children…_

TBC….


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: I do not own BSG or its characters. This work is just a fan fiction to close out lose ends. The author only wishes to satisfy her muse. Please review if you would like more as it is the only reward the auther may accept.

By : FireStar

2006.25.12

Faith of My Father's

What Faith May Bring - Cassiopeia gains an Understanding of what faith is.

Cassiopeia had stopped by the bridge. She was worried and for some reason felt compelled to go there. She had a very bad feeling about all of this. As she entered the bridge her heart almost stopped as she heard Starbuck call in. She froze as she listened as her friend and one time rival Colonel Athena guided Starbuck's damaged ship in. She had been frozen in place for a micron to scared to think or react all she could do was pray.

_Please lord spare him. Do not let his Luck run out. _Cassiopeia had a deep faith. As a former socilator she had almost as much religious training as a priest _or _priestess. She had locked eyes with Athena who calmly and coolly walked her husband through the emergency procedures. She had cleared the deck for Starbuck to attempt to land. Cassiopeia ran from the bridge heading to see Starbuck praying hard as she ran. _Do not take him from us he is our world._

Cassiopeia had arrived just in time to see the ship bounce and land if it could be called that. She watched as the man she loved above all other fell out of his cockpit.

_Thank the Lords. I swear I will never doubt again. Thank you for sparing him._

The former socilator ran to her husband's arms and her own hands framed his face kissing him hard. His sarcastic wit assured her he was alright.

_I swear our children will have this faith oh lord . I swear it. I will teach them all as my father taught me. As Adama taught us all as well. I swear I will keep the faith of my fathers..._


	7. Chapter 7

-1Disclaimers: I do not own TOS Battlestar Galactica. It was created by Glen Larson and owned by the corporations now.

By: FireStar

**Faith of My Fathers**

Captain Cree watched in horror as Starbuck was caught in a pinwheel. He was to far away to help all he could do was shout a warning and cross his fingers. He was not a man who believed in a higher power. He was a practical man one who only believed what he could see and touch. It was terrifying to see a pilot as good as Starbuck get caught. For if he could get pinned it was all to clear that anyone could. Starbuck was to Cree the best warrior in the fleet. It was not that he did not admire Boomer or even Apollo. No he thought Starbuck was the best because he said he had rules. Rule number one Never volunteer for a mission. Cree had only been a cadet when he heard about the infamous Starbuck rules. He had thought the man lived by them and gambling. The hotshot pilot never seemed serious unless he was flying. Then came that fateful mission. He had been shot down on the ice planet. Starbuck had hacked the computrons to go on the mission. A mission that was suicide and dangerous. Yet he had done this so he could save Cree a wet behind the ears pilot. Cree never forgot this and felt he owed the man. In the yearns since they had become friends. While he would never be as close to Starbuck as the original members of Blue Squadron he did feel he was respected. Now seeing his friend blown away enraged Cree. He attacked the Cylons without fear. He headed to a base ship and strafed the landing bays and took out the port bay. An insane maneuver that meant the raiders would not have a place to land and refuel and arm. He rolled his ship and took out the inner turrets even as he headed for the starboard top bay. This bay to feel to his rage. By the time he was done this base ship would not be reinforcing the raider squadrons. While it was still dangerous it was hamstrung. Cree heard a beep and cursed he was low on fuel. Having no choice he headed to refuel on the Galactica. As he landed he hopped out. He owed it to Cassiopia to tell her in person what had happened. Cree froze as he heard voices arguing.

"Felgercarb. Cassie give me a break I need to get back out there."

Cree walked over and froze as he saw the impossible. Starbuck arguing with his wife Dr. Cassiopeia about returning to the battle. Cree ran over. He grabbed his friend in a bear hug. "Frak Starbuck I coulda swore you bought it."

"Yeh… I ah.. Well I got, ...I was blessed Cree." Starbuck said "It seems the man upstairs still has work for me."

"Yes he does. And I doubt he want you to push it." Cassie said "Tell him Cree."

"I ah… It is winding down Starbuck no need to head out." Cree said. "I guess it would be pressing your luck. I don't know much about the divine creator but , Starbuck it be ungrateful to take a risk after that save."

"Maybe…,I guess. Alright Cassie you can check me out at the life station."

"Watch it Cassie he just wants to play doctor." Cree quipped. He turned and headed to the refueled ship. _Maybe there is something guiding _us. _I wonder. Lord if you are there help us out aright. I mean we need help._

Cree climbed back in his ship. _Well here goes nothing. If you are there Lord I sure hope you are watching out for me._

Cree launched and immediately began to fire on his enemies. It seemed someone was looking out for them as the cylons seemed confused and made mistakes. Mistakes Cree could exploit. _God if you are there help me. I sure don't want to frak it up. Cree would try this faith thing. After all it saved Starbuck and he was the luckiest man Cree knew. Then again maybe it was more then luck. Cree was willing to give it a shot._

_TBC………….._


	8. Chapter 8

-1Disclaimer: I do not won TOS Battle Star Galactica it belongs to it's creator Glen Larson and the corporations. I am only borrowing The Original series Universe for a while.

Summary: How a Miracles can appear.

By: FireStar

2007.08.01

**Faith of my Father's **

**A Commander's Thoughts**

_Lord's of Kobol those fraken Cylons are everywhere. "_**Starbuck! Lords save him_." _**He shouted to late as he witnessed his friends ship get hit. He sighed with relief that his friend pulled out and was able to land on the Galactica.

_Faith I have to have faith that we can win this. Help us !_ He began to line up his shots with care as he took on several raiders. Miraculously each time he fired the raider exploded. He Prayed his luck would hold. Then looking up he saw Fresh raiders coming in full thrusters.

_Lords how are we going to deal with that!_ 100 more cylon ships came in as a new trio of base ships appeared from behind a planet.

Apollo swallowed hard. _Please save my people. I would trade my life for that!_

Then out of nowhere the first base ship exploded. It was hit by three missiles from behind.

_What is that? How can this be? Apollo wondered. _There was an explosion behind him and a second and then third base ship exploded. He looked up and saw something he had never thought to see again. A Tro of Gun Stars engaging the base ships. What was even more surprising was the sight of a Battle Star. The ship was spitting out vipers to join the fight.

"Apollo It is the Pegasus !" Sheba shouted and She has brought more war ships!" Sheba shouted.

------------------

On board the Battle Star Pegasus a restless Commander Cain ordered his fleet to engage. He could not believe that they had finally found the fleet and it had almost been to late.

_Thank you Lord. Adama you were right the Lords do provide. I can not believe I found Earth first. _

"This is Colonel Raven FireStar to the colonial fleet's vipers is you need fuel please feel free to land on the Battle Star Armageddon. Commander Cain you might want to tell your kin we are friendly before they shoot us out of the sky."

Cain chuckled. "This is Commander Cain of the Pegasus the Gun Stars and the Battle Stars are friendly."

"Cain is that you?" President Tigh asked. "I have to say your timing is perfect as usual . We do really need to talk about these dramatic entrances you gave me a heart failure."

Cain just laughed. "Tigh it was not my fault this time. It was the Colonel's idea." _Thank the Lords Ambush and Ambush who would have thought someone was crazier then I am. "_

"Do not blame me Commander Ki approved it." Raven said laughing.

"Raven get back to work." Ki said laughing as she blasted a Cylon. _Thank you Lord for letting us get here in time. I will n ever doubt your purpose again. I just hope he is still in cyo or this will be for nothing._

_Adama old friend I will be glad to see you. I know you will say it was faith that let me find Earth but….it was not mine but yours. I guess I owe you a bottle of that 25 ambrosia._

_-------------------------------------------------------_

Apollo swallowed a lump in his throat. How could he tell Cain his father was all but dead locked in a cyo tube. In fact he made himself believe Adama was dead it was the only way he could function. He had to give up hope of saving him for his sanities sake. It was Sheba who helped him accept the impossible and move on and now he had to tell Cain he was ranking flag officer of the fleet. He would definitely hate that because now he would have to deal with the council of the 12. He wished his faith was strong enough to hope for a second miracle. How could he ask for one.? After all what were the odds of Cain having the cure for Gaquell's diseases? It was to much to hope for. One miracle was more then he ever expected and he was uncertain if even his small faith deserved a second one.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Adama watched the battle and smiled. His spirit was strong and it could move around freely even as his body was in cyo suspension. His family had said their goodbyes believing him dead or near death. He sighed. Faith that was the key. He looked as the Armageddon moved in. He smiled. There was his salvation. In her medical banks was the cure. He had faith that Ki would be the one to save him. He knew she was the key to his life. _Thank you Lords. I may just get my second chance. This time however my family will see the rewards of faith. …_

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9

-1Disclaimer: I do not won TOS Battle Star Galactica it belongs to it's creator Glen Larson and the corporations. I am only borrowing The Original series Universe for a while.

Summary: How a Miracles can appear.

By: FireStar

2007.08.01

**Faith of my Father's **

**Part** **9 **** False Faith- A Cylon's Perspective. **

**The Cylon Il Hector had thought that he would rise to the top. That he could become the Imperious Leader's number two unseating the Duo of Lucifer and Specter. It was a well known fact in the empire that those two outdated IL's Despised and under minded each other every chance they got. This legendary rivalry had undermined the Cylon quest to destroy humanity. Lucifer who would have gladly executed the human traitor Baltar was stopped by Specter who continued to point out the need for human insight. Hector thought that the reason they had failed to finish humanity was self evident. Lucifer was right all humans had to die. Baltar was not a fool he knew the minute the cylons won his life was forfeit so Hector was certain he was ensuring their continual failure. Of course he could not prove this fact so the Imperious leader allowed the human to continue to function. Now Hector wondered if perhaps Specter was right. A human might have seen this trap coming. It was his last thought as his base ship exploded hit by missiles from the largest battle star he had ever seen. The only comfort he could take was that at least he did not have to explain this to the Imperious leader. He had once had faith in the cylon's stated superiority. Hector however was now certain it was a false faith as his life ended in a fiery explosion.**

**TBC **

**Review if you would like more….**-


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimers: See part 1**

**Faith of My Fathers**

**WHY?**

Adama watched the scene below. The battle had ended and his son and the brave warriors of the fleet had secured their peoples survival once more. His spirit drifted as he hoped the faith his son had so recently found would allow him to trust in the ones who had saved them.

Ki came over and landed on the Galactica. She had a feeling that Apollo was going to be highly suspicious and highly confused. She herself was having a problem understanding the situation.

When Commander Cain had landed on Earth after meeting Raven in space he had told them of the danger their colonial brethren were in. The FireStar family had been the guardians of the Earth for over a 4000 yearns and though the 13th tribe was in hiding it never forgot where it came from. Now rising back to power slowly as not to cause a world conflict they had agreed to help Cain. To do this they needed to raise the battle star Armageddon. Commander Ki and her crew had been in cryo- suspension for over 2000 yearns when they awoke she was certain that there was a reason. A vision of a man and his fleet had haunted her sleep. Now she knew why. She was to go and help save the Colonial fleet and to heal it's leader Commander Adama. She was uncertain about how? Faith however had allowed her to trust that the cyro sleep would save them. It had. Faith now lead her to try to save an other who had the same deep faith. Somehow Ki knew that Adama was the key to peace in her world. His wisdom would help guide Earth so she had to save him. Faith was the key and this she reached for. _Lord I never was very good at this. Explaining it will be difficult. Please let Apollo's faith be strong enough._

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

-1Disclaimer: I do not won Battle star Galactica it belongs to it's creators and the corporations. I am only borrowing The Original series Universe for a while.

Summary: How a damned soul seeks redemption..

By : FireStar

2006.07.12

**Faith of My Fathers**

Flash Back to see a Bit of Faith-

Baltar sat on the floor of his cell. He had fallen out of bed because of the nightmare. That reoccurring nightmare. He still could not believe he had done it. He had betrayed his people and now he was paying for it. He did not deserve forgiveness. When he had been trapped on Kobal he to had read the ancient words but greed and the lust for power had once more overcome his faith. He wept as he sat alone in the dark. He was isolated from all the prisoners. He was alone and he was being crushed by his guilt. Yes, he had been full of bravado when Adama had needed his help. He been freed and stranded on a planet all alone. He had cursed fate, cursed the Lords and even cursed the Cylons though it was they who freed him once more. Sometimes he wished that they would have killed him. He was tired of life. Tired of looking into the mirror and seeing the reflection of a traitor.

The he had come Count Iblis. The man had pulled him back to the fleet and forced him to his knees. He been helpless to fight. Then he knew the truth. The irony was not lost on him when he noted that Adama to knew and understood. He had wanted to war them warn Adama but he was a traitor a man no one would believe. He had traded his soul for power and now he had to watch as the fleet was tempted even as he had been. Even as their enemy had been so long ago. There was an irony to this that he could not shake off.

Baltar Traitor , collaborator and cylon ally wanted to save the remains of humanity by warning them that Diablo walked with them. His soul was damned and he had no way to redeem it yet…

He rose and paced and considered how could he stop this thing. There was no way…. He could not bear this. There had to be a way….

Baltar fell to his knees this time willingly and he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath. Adama said faith could move mountains. Maybe if he could find a little faith he could send a mental warning to his old friend/ foe? He to had been trained in the mental arts. Adama might feel it. Maybe he would think it a warning from the lords? Baltar laughed ruefully but he would try.

_Lord … Please hear me…..I am unworthy but please… have mercy on the people. They are afraid and alone and scared. He offers them hope and tricks. Please lord do not let Adama fall for it. He is a god man and he is a faithful man. He never betrayed his vows to you or the Colonies. His soul is pure. I have no right to even try to pray….I will accept my punishment here and in the next life but please spare our people. Give Adama the wisdom and will to resist. Please have mercy Lord. I remember that faith is believing even when we have no right to. SO please father let my faith be a whisper in my old friends ear. Let him see what I do. Please do not let him fall as I have. …_

Present-

The prison barge shook as it took a hit. Baltar grabbed the fallen guard and dragged him to safety. The cells were open and he pulled the man out of the way of the fire. He staggered under his weight and settled him on the cot. Then he went out to help fight the fire. He would save who he could. They may all be the criminals of the fleet but all were still more human then he. He had faith in redemption for most people and if saving a life helped one of the convicts go straight he deal with it. After all saving a life might help even the scales some and besides what did it matter Live or Die he was going to do it to help. He had to try. It was what made him able to look at himself in the mirror. He had finally accepted he was a rotten bastard but one who needed the Lord's mercy. In accepting that he let go and trusted in the forgiveness of a higher power. He owed humanity that little bit… To have faith in the LORD faith to save who he could when he could…

A spirit watched as Baltar struggled to save a life.

_He has learned Jon._

_Indeed he truly is seeking to redeem himself. He has a true faith once more. Yes, he may come to us. Forgiving himself was the last task. And I think he has. Come Baltar this day is your last._

Baltar pushed the fire fighter out of the way as the beam collapsed_. As he died he smiled. Thank you Lord for letting me save him. _

Baltar the traitor died at peace knowing he was free and forgiven because if he had been perfect then there had been no need for God and no need to be forgiven. His crimes were great but so was the mercy of the Lord and so was forgiveness. All he had to do was admit he was unworthy and accept the gift. He died accepting the faith he had so long fought against.


	12. Chapter 12

-1Disclaimer: I do not won Battlestar Galactica it belongs to it's creators and the corporations. I am only borrowing The Original series Universe for a while.

Summary: How a commander decides to lead.

By : Fire Star

2007/3/11

**Faith of My Fathers**

**How can this be?**** PG**

Apollo was shocked to see Commander Cain. He watched as Sheba threw herself into her fathers arms and hugged him. Then in the next micron she slugged the living legend causing her husband to smile.

"That was for missing my sealing and that is for scaring me to death." She hugged him again.

Ki smiled at the antics even as she and Raven walked to Apollo.

"Greetings Commander. I am told that you may have need of my assistance." Ki said

"What do you mean?"

"I am a healer commander Apollo and I am here to heal Adama." Ki said

Apollo was stunned "**How!"**

"Because my blood contains the cure for the virus that ravages him. Come let us awake the commander so he may see the world his faith has lead him to. Surely he deserves to walk on Mother Earth more then most."

Apollo could only stand there and once more say **"How can this be**?"


	13. Chapter 13

-1

Disclaimer see part one

2007/3/13

Faith of MY Fathers

Part 13 Shocked to silence PG

Apollo looked at the confident woman before him. _She was strikingly beautiful. KI appeared to be over 10 yearns younger then himself. He was about to deny her wish to see the commander. He had no proof she was able to help. What if it was a trick?_

_He is afraid. Ki thought. _

Athena joined Apollo and Sheba. Her eyes locked onto the woman. She turned her head. "I know you…"

Ki smiled it seemed that this child did not reject her gifts. Or at least they sometimes influenced her. "Yes Athena you know me. Tell Apollo I am not the one he fears. We drove Diablo's from Earth with the cylons a 1000 yearns ago."

Apollo's head snapped back. "You are not that old."

Ki laughed "Child I am older then your father by many years. I spent most in Stasis. It is for that reason I can help him. We to were struck down by that illness. Our healers found a cure and it is in my blood for all time. Let me help him."

Apollo was stunned. "We will see what the doctor says."

"Fair enough now shall we go. The sooner we begin the sooner Adama may see Earth."

_Adama do not fear soon you will be with your family. You brought them home and you can find peace. A new life for you and your people. Humanity will be whole and together we will end Iblis rule forever. Ki sent to the sleeping commander. I will be glad when you wake. I am so lonely and long for a companion. John says you will be my friend and perhaps more… I hope so._

_Time will tell Ki a soft voice said in her mind. If I awaken we shall be friends. The rest… we shall see if you can put up with an old warrior like me._


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not won Battle Star Galactica it belongs to it's creators and the corporations. I am only borrowing The Original series Universe for a while**

**2007/3/25**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**Faith of My Fathers**

**Part 14(Those whom the Lords Love) PG**

_Please Apollo have faith Adama thought as his spirit hovered above the life center._

Ki followed Apollo and entered the life center. She noted he was very skeptical about her presence. Dr. Salik came over with Cassie to find out what was going on.

"Doctor Salik this is Commander Ki. She said she may have the cure for my father."

Salik looked the youthful woman over. He frowned. "How is that possible?"

Ki Smiled at him as she rolled up her sleeve. "It is all in the blood doctor. Please feel free to scan me or take a sample. I promise you this is not a trick."

While he did not believe it was possible Salik was a doctor and he was willing to try. He scanned Ki. His eyes snapped to her face. "You have the anti bodies."

Ki smiled. "Yes doctor. I do. The question now is can you adapt them for Commander Adama?"

Dr. Salik smiled brightly. "Give me and Cassiopeia a few centars. Apollo this could be what we have needed. I need to run some tests but.. Maybe."

Apollo was shocked as he looked at the new comer. "How did you know?"

"Jon told me." Ki said smiling.

Tears began to fall down Apollo's face "I need to tell Athena…" he slipped out before he totally lost control.

Ki watched him and smiled. "Have faith Apollo your father has never lost his."

Apollo stopped and leaned against the wall. Loving arms caught him.

"Apollo are you alright?" Sheba asked.

He turned to her and gathered his wife close. "Sheba she says she can save my father. It would be a miracle."

"Miracles happen boy." A strong voice said "Look at me. I am here against all odds. Trust Ki Apollo and have faith. That lady is unique and a fine woman."

Apollo looked up not quiet believing his eye. There was the living legend himself Cain. Still as full of life as ever. He swallowed hard and offered his hand as he stepped away from Sheba. He was pulled into a warm hug.

"Good to see you boy. I am pleased with the match." Cain said

Apollo smiled slightly. "Good Because Sheba is the best thing to happen to me."

Cain laughed "Well you can tell me how she roped you at dinner. Now lets go tell your sister the news."

"Yes sir. " Apollo said smiling. "I believe you."

Cain chuckled. "Well Apollo look at it this way. If the lords look out for an irretentive old war daggit like me. How much more will they protect a good man like Adama."

"A good point." Apollo said his spirits rising as they walked to the bridge to tall Athena the news.

TBC………..


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not won Battle Star Galactica it belongs to it's creators and the corporations. I am only borrowing The Original series Universe for a while.**

**Thursday, May 31, 2007**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

Faith of My Fathers

Part 15 (Salik's Confusion) G

Salik had never been a man who believed in a higher power_. However the ease in which he was able to solve this riddle with Ki's blood changed all that. He knew Adama had always been a man of faith. It seemed that something or someone was looking out for him. He finished the serum and went to draw Adama out of Stasis. He sighed and hoped he was right to believe._

"Cassiopeia call Apollo and Athena if this goes wrong …."

"Have faith doctor. Adama is a good man and a strong one."

"I know…I am just…not sure."

"Ki is and so am I. Faith doctor and we will see him healthy again. Ki does not strike me as a woman to make false promises."

"I hope so Cassie." Salik said smiling now.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Salik smiled at he and silently prayed. Lord please guide and bless my work because I am just a simple man. I would heal this leader of ours but I know it will take far more then medicine. Help me believe it will work.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ki looked out across the fleet. Soon Adama would awaken. Yes the serum would help but she would do the rest. Soon Adama be strong again and he would be the proof his people needed that the Lord surely was guiding and protecting them. They would need that faith for what was to come….

TBC…


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not won Battle Star Galactica it belongs to it's creators and the corporations. I am only borrowing The Original series Universe for a while.**

**Thursday, October 31, 2007**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

Faith of My Fathers

Part 16 Awakening

Ki injected Adama with the serum. He had been moved to his room. The others had all been sent out. Now it was time to do the healing. She sighed. Adama you must awaken I can not do this alone. She placed her hands on him. She closed her eyes and reached for the power of the Ancients. She just hoped with the serum it would be enough. She had never worked on someone so close to the edge.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apollo paced and Sheba held his hand. Both were very worried.

Athena looked out the window. Her once deep dark hair had silver in it but it added to her beauty. Her beloved husband wrapped his arms around her. "It will be alright." He whispered.

Starbuck took out a furmerall and lite it. It was a measure of his nervousness as he had stopped smoking yearns ago. Now mostly he just carried them around.

Tigh hands went over the book of the word. He had never been a man of faith, not really. His faith had been in Adama. Now however he prayed. "Please lord return him to us. We need his wisdom."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adama felt a power pulling on him. It was time. He looked over at Illya and hugged her and Zac. It was time to go back. "I shall miss you."

"It was nice to have you for a while beloved. But go back….Ki awaits and I will be here when you finally wish to rest." Illya kissed his cheek.

Zac hugged him. "Father it was always my choice please remember that. I was honored to follow in your shoes. I never wanted to be anything but to be a warrior. I have never regretted it."

Adama hugged him. "Until we meet again take care of your mother."

"I will father."

Adama stepped back.

He gasped and jerked up.

"It is alright My Lord. You are alright. I have you." Ki said

"Where ….who are you?"

"I am Commander Ki and I am here to take you to Earth."

Adama smiled "I know. I … let me gain my bearings."

Ki smiled. "Well that will help. Rest a moment. I must go tell the others. They are concerned for you."

"Tell them to have faith. I did." Adama said

"I think perhaps your returning may help with that." Ki said smiling. She rose but not before stroking his face.

Adama watched her leave and leaned back. Faith had its rewards. _He knew he would not be alone anymore. With Ki at his side he could face anything. Thank you, Illya and Thank you Lord. I may not deserve this second chance but thank you._

He leaned back and waited for his family to join him.

TBC…


	17. Chapter 17

-1 **Disclaimer: I do not won Battle Star Galactica it belongs to it's creators and the corporations. I am only borrowing The Original series Universe for a while.**

20 April 2008

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

Faith of My Fathers

Part 17 Rewards of Faith

All of Adama's family came into his room. They were all staring at him in stunned silence.

"Come in. I have missed you all." Adama said. He held onto Ki who sat on the edge of his bed.

Apollo watched their easy interchange a little confused. He moved in however eager to see his father. Boxey followed him tears freely flowing.

"Grandfather…I have missed you so." He choked out.

"Father?" Athena cried unlike the men of her family she ran to his side and hugged him. "Oh father."

Adama patted her back lightly. He looked at Ki who pulled Athena off him.

"Easy honey. Your father is still very sick. It will take time for him to fully heal." Ki explained.

"Oh….sorry …I never…." Athena blushed.

Adama smiled and took her hand. "It is alright honey. I missed you to. I am still a little weak and tired. Ki says I must rest. I ask that you all trust her. She is here to help me. Have faith in this. I do."

Apollo swallowed hard. "I ah… Faith? Father…I do not understand."

"I had faith that the Lords would bring us to Earth. Faith I would be spared but only if I trusted in his plan. Embrace Faith my children and know the Creator of us all always has a plan for us."

There was no response but his family all looked down and felt ashamed they had at times doubted but they trusted Adama and had Faith in him. Clearly his faith was why they had made it so far.

Perhaps they to should try this Faith thing. Starbuck thought. He looked at Apollo who was clearly thinking the same thing.

"We will try father." Apollo said softly.

Jon watched as the leaders of Humanity found faith again he smiled and simmered away. _It would be so much easier for them now._


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not won Battle Star Galactica it belongs to its creators and the corporations. I am only borrowing The Original series Universe for a while**

**2012-07-01**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**Faith of My Fathers**

**Part 15 Of Faith and Reason**

The blood was the key. Salik moved with care as he had to be sure but ….the signs were all there. How could this be? He had all but given up hope that they would find a cure. The illness had struck Adama down and they had barely enough time to seal him into stasis. It had been a hard blow to the fleet and to those who called the man family. Salik himself was among those not that he would ever have dared voice that fact as he really did not have the right. However Adama was the kind of man you wanted as your Patriarch and he had long been the man Salik looked to for leadership. Yes they were of the same generation and they had even been in the same classes for all that Salik was almost a yearn older but, Adama had always been a leader. Even back when they had been cadets that had been true and clear. Salik's passion had led him to medicine but Adama well he had been different. Even back then the man had faith. In fact a less likely warrior would have been hard to find. Salik still wondered how he had become a warrior rather than a man of the cloth. Though the faith Adama showed was to Salik's mind deeper than many so called holy men. He bowed his head as the blood was analyzed and purified and said a small prayer.

"Lord have mercy on Adama. He is a man of faith and honor unlike many of us he has always believed in you and tried to lead us according to your words and teachings. I have never known a man who was a reliable in his faith or purpose. So please, spare him. I know I am not your most faithful but even I have come to feel you are there. Sometimes there is more out there than science and reason. I know this now so please show me the way to save my friend and leader."

Ki listed and smiled she noted her niece was smiling as well. Faith was not always easy especially for those who valued reason and logic; however maybe this gift would help some onto the road to faith and trust in the Creator. One had to have hope and faith.

TBC….


End file.
